Sex Talk
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Sirius is bored, so he starts digging into the intimacy of his werewolf friend and his usually pink haired relative...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, If I did, a lot of the characters wouldn't have died...and others that didn't would =D

**Pairing: **Lupin x Tonks

**Raiting: **M for explicit content, not explicit scenes...you'll see when you get there D:

**Moment of the saga it takes place:** during the Order of the Phoenix...

**Sex Talk**

It was just another regular day at Grimmauld Place, one of those when nothing happened, not bad nor good. Just peace…or a boring night, through Sirius perspective. In moments like this was when he suggested any kind of embarrassing, weird, provocative or alcoholic way to end the evening.

- So… - he started, looking at the only two people that joined him in the kitchen table, Tonks and Lupin – Tonks, let me ask you a question, - those words made Tonks look up from the cup of coffee she was drinking and Lupin rise an eyebrow behind the book he was reading – in a scale of 1 to 10, tell me, - he grinned – how good is sex with Moony?

Lupin dropped the book on the table and Tonks almost spitted out the coffee she was drinking.

- Come on, it isn't a hard question, is it? – Sirius widened his grin – Be honest, he doesn't mind.

- Of course I mind! – Lupin was blushed with embarrassment when he shouted at his friend – That's not something you should ask like that!

- Why not? – Sirius confronted him – we're all friends here, it isn't that much of a deal, Remus.

- Yes it is! It certainly is! – Lupin realized he was speaking too loudly and the least thing he wanted now was someone to come in and join Sirius' game – It's none of your business…

- Oh, so you already have had some…alone time. – Sirius grinned again looking at his friend like if he had caught him doing something naughty.

- I didn't mean…you just…Shut up! – Lupin turned red again.

Sirius and Lupin were staring at each other, one with a smile of satisfaction and the other with the "I'll kill a dog in the next full moon" look.

- 45 – said Tonks, breaking the silence.

- 45 what? – Sirius looked at her confused.

- Your answer…from 1 to 10… - Tonks couldn't finish.

- SAY WHAT? – Sirius widened his eyes and looked at her, at Lupin and at her again – You're kidding, right?

- Nope. – Tonks drank a bit of her coffe – A definite, strong and powerful 45.

Lupin covered his face with his book, to hide his embarrassed red face and Sirius went from denial to surprise and then fun.

- How can it be a 45? – Sirius reclined in his chair, looking at his niece/cousin with curiosity – I mean…that much?

- I guess werewolves are very good in bed. – Tonks smiled – Or I'm very into it.

- Well, we'll have to run an interview with werewolve's partners…

- Excuse me – Lupin rised an eyebrow – Don't talk like if I'm not here.

- What? You want to talk about your skills in bed? Do you always do it in the bedroom anyway? – Sirius seemed absorbed in the conversation.

- I don't want to talk about it, but you shouldn't either! It's private! – he said to his…maybe future ex friend.

- I don't mind. – Tonks looked at her werewolf with a certain glow in her eyes – I mean, I'm not going to spit the details, he just asked how good it was.

Lupin sighed, returning to his reading, knowing he couldn't even think of defeating two Blacks in one night.

- Besides, - Tonks hit Lupin's leg with her foot underneath the table with a seductive smile – I like talking about things that make me happy.

- Awww, isn't that cute. – Sirius teased – I honestly didn't expect that much of you, Remus…I mean, I always thought you were going to surprise the world with some cool sex skills behind your bookworm mask, but a 45…you could have killed her!

- I warned her… - Lupin started his self defensive argument when he realized he had said too much…3 words were too much for Sirius Black if they were the wrong ones.

- So you knew you were a beast beforehand? I mean, not literally a beast, that we already knew. – Sirius smirked.

- I didn't know at first how it was going to turn out, all I knew was how she made me feel and how much I wanted her and loved her, so I assumed my condition wasn't going to help me control my basic instincts as I would want to… - Lupin was talking faster than he wanted, hurrying the words though nervousness.

- Only you, Remus Lupin, can explain ravishing and rough sex and make it as boring as a potions lesson. – Sirius crossed his arms and reclined in his chair again.

- I heard "wanted" and "loved" and that was good enough for me. – Tonks smirked and sipped her coffee.

- How did you survive it? – Sirius seemed to be talking about an encounter with a basilisk.

- First and foremost – Tonks put her cup in the table – I like it very much, so is not as much "surviving" as it is "enjoying" it. Then, I'm an auror, I can stand a lot of things, especially when they give me pleasure… - she winked at Lupin – and, after all, I can cover bites with spells or just changing my skin a little.

- You bite her? – Sirius smirked at Lupin – Nice touch, Moony.

Lupin hided his red face behind his book again.

- I like when he does that. – Tonks was looking at Lupin as if their sight was tied with an invisible string – It makes me feel even more his than I already am.

Lupin looked at her and smiled when he encountered the devotion hidden in her eyes. She could make him so happy just by looking at him, make him feel so full, so alive…more alive than he had ever felt.

- Ok, then, I must congratulate you, Nymphadora. – Sirius smirked despite the killer look in Tonks eyes when she heard her first name – Congratulations for finally making Moony embrace his inner beast. Well…its not that "inner" once a month, but you know what I mean.

- We know… - Tonks and Lupin answered at the same time, smiling as they noticed and holding hands under the table.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it! I was willing to do something about Sirius digging into the couple's intimacy xD btw I use the term "niece/cousin" because Tonks is actually Sirius' second niece D: because he's her mother's cousin...but in the book...at least my spanish translation, JK calls him Tonks' cousin D: so I just left it like that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
